None The Wiser
by MelonFucker
Summary: Isabella Swan A seventeen Year old That has a deep Dark Secret that keep her from geting close to the one person she really love . Edward Cullen A seveteen Year old Who has lost someone he truly Loved.


Edward's pov.

Stupid alarm! I smash It to The floor For axcedent "fuck Need to get a new one "

It's Monday I dont I want to go to school, I have a huge hang over From The party yesterday but i have to go I know My dad is pissed off

of how late i came home yesterday and i dont want to make him more mad. I got My shit ready for school I took a Bath and whent down stairs Hoping my dad went to work already

but no he was still home he had this we need to talk expretion in his face and that face scared the living shit out of me i try to run out the door right when i hade my hand in the

handle bar he says Edward where

you going his voice sounded bisnues I turn around very slowly I waliked to the living room

"Dad im going to be late to school can we do this later"?

'fine Edward come home right after school"

he looked very pissed of so I just noded my head and went to the door i was relef that i was outside i went in my volvo as i stated the engin I beging wondering what he wanted to

talk about He looked diffrent from the last time we had a talk it was about the same thing but this time he looked like he had made a diceitont and he didnt like it and sure as hell i wasent

going to like it as well i got to school erlier then usally as i got out the door i saw Jessica she is my girl I meet her in a party like 5 months ago she was only going to be a one night stand

But she bugged me every day at school i got the inpretion she thought we had a thing so I said to my self why the hell not she is pretty good in the sack not the best i had but still disent

so i aske her out .

"Hey babe "

Hey jess " i sad in a mono ton voice

So what did your dad say about you comeing so late home

I do'nt know yet we are having the talk later but he lookes hella pissed off"" i said all worried

Aww Babe dont worrie if you want , we can ditch right now my parents are out of town we well have the house just for the two of us i know that well relax you

The ideal sounded great I tought to my self but i can ditch to day im sure my dad would call the school if i entered class and i didnt want him to be all bitchy about this too

"so what you say eddi " she tried to make her voice sexy

Na babe i cant to day maybe some other day as i said that her face fell

babe I really want to but you know my dad is going to be checking on me

She sounded all down as she said its oky babe maybe some other day

the bell ring to go to class i spent the whole day wondering what in the hell my dad was going to say even jessica knew it because in lunch i wouldent make out with her and men i was

always in the mood to make out with her but i just couldent stop think about what my dad was going to say to me

It was the last class of the day and i had it with Jessica

as the bell ring i grab my shit as as slow as i can Jessica notice

Hey babe dont worry you'll see you are worring for not thing she sounded concern

well i hope so to

we where in the parking lot i kissed her goodbye and went in my car it felt like the fastes ride home i took i tried going slow but it still felt fast as i opend the door i saw my dad in the couch

Dad you came home early

Sit down Edward we need to talk

Yeah i know that dad i sad with a da expretion in my face

Edward I Know it has been really rought lately it has been for me and your brother too but it has almost been 3years that your mother died i miss her to every one misses her

but it has been so long he souned concern

What are you trying to say dad' do you want me just to for get about moms death

Edward no im not saying that

Then what are you trying to say

Edward let me finish what im saying is that you need to stop this behavor

What has my behavor have to do anything with mom

Edward you know it has a lot to do with ur mom you were a nice boy never stay out of the house after midnight you never drank and always when to school

Dad i have grown i know im littel diffrent senic mom died but that is not the reason i have change every one changes

I know son that every one changes but you change alot ,think about your mother im sure she wouldent be happy with the things you are doing

Dad dont put mom in between this just get to the point im i grounded or what

Fine Edward here is what i had conclued we are moving out of chicago

What why and where we going

you know why but any ways we are moving to forks

No Thats Not Fair I hate Forks It so Boring there well be Nothing to do There

Edward That my dicetion we all need to take a break from chicago and so do you son

Dad please i dont want to go i promise

Edward stop dont promise me anything i have giving you many chances and you have blow them up you didnt give me no other choice Edward just think about it as new chance to prove

me wrong about what i think about you son

I knew i wasent going to change his mind so i just run up stairs to my room i was so pissed off i didn't want to move i had friends here and a life and what kind of life can i have in forks o yeah

i know what can i life i can have in frks a boring life Fuck i hate forks so much it was time for dinner i wasent hungery but i knew if i wanted to get in my dads good mood i need to go eat

as i sat down in the dinner table no one talked to me not even my stupid brother emmet Emmet is an Asshole he thinks he is funny but he is not he is moron with a big head and muscle

he is the good son always lisenting to my father if my father knew he was a pot head i can be a drinker but i have never done drugs will only cabnit drugs but any ways as i finsh my food

i wash my dish and went starit to my room as i grab my ipod someone knock on my door

Who is it my voice sounded irritated

Emmet

Fuck off i dont want to talk to no one

But he didnt listend he opend my door

You know what emmet if dad told you to talk to me get the fuck out

Dang bro chill no one told me to talk to you

Then wat do you want

i just wanted to know if you where fine but i guess..

shout up emmet im fine if that all get out , you know where's the door

You know what edward you are ungreatfull son of a bitch dad let you of the hook fucking easy you are not the only one moving you know, do you think i want to move

Edward im going to be a fucking sinor, this was going to be my year i was the captin of the football team and know I fucking have start all over aging and here you are with your

fucking the world reveals around me additued but guess what ass hole it dosent there is more people then just you so stop fucking feeling sorry for your self and fuking grow up

He slammed the door as he left i did feel shity when he said that i didnt mean to take emmet with me he was a moron and a ass hole but he made me feel horribal with what he

said to me and great i thought my mood couldent get darker but i guess i was wrong it was getting late so i put the alarm in my my phone and went to sleep

* * *

Bella's pov

It was monday i had a littel headech but not that bad i have had bad ass headech before and this made it seem like nothing i jumped out of bed i went to the shower because i still

smelled like vodka from yesterdays party i was glad that my mom was out of town and that me and my cousins didnt get cought alce and rosalie live with me they are sister's there mom died

when they were really young so they dont really remember there mom that well but any ways as i got out of my the bathroom i got my my stuff ready and went down stairs to eat something

before school alice and rosalie were there before me

Hey sleepy head so hows your head feeling

Fine alice and yours

fine to

How about you rosalie I asked

Its doing fine im just fucking sleepy

yeah me too me and alice answered at the same time

But omg girls but wasent it fun and did you guys see how jasper looked all sexy

yeah alice he looked very sexy me and rosalie rolled our eyes

and can you guys beleive that he asked me to dance ,it felt like me and him were the only ones dancing the way we both fit with each other i felt like i was having sex with him but

it felt better then sex

me and rosalie started laughing at her

gosh alice it did looked like you thought you were danceing with him alone the way you to move was like you guys were having sex with cloths on hahah

very funny Bella so what about you and newton

What about him alice

you two were dancing really close to eachother alice said with a smug face

so bella you are back with him rosile asked

so what alice it was only a dance and no rosalie im never going back with him he can be a good dancer but nothing is going to happend with me and mike newton

Im so over him and beside i didnt like him like That I only gave him a chance becuse he was very presitant

Sure sure Bella If thats you want to make us belive alice voice sounded disbilivel

What alice you dont belive me

No we dont alice and rosaile exclamied well bella yesterday it looked like you two were very interested in eachother

Guys just shut up im not intersted on him and we should get going before we are late to school

We all got our stuff for school and headed to the car we had are own car but we all use one car to get to school one week we used my car the other alice and then rosalie's We got to

school almost before the bell ring i was glad that i didnt see mike i hope he dosent think we are back together for what happend last night i mean its just a dance it didnt mean anything

I got of my 4th peirod class and whent to the lunch room i was looking where alice and rosalie sat down when i fainely found them mike was siting down with them i didnt whant him

to sit with us he used to sit with us when we were going out but now he has no reason to sit with us . as iI walk to the table i saw Mikes eyes brightent each time i got closer i hated

when he looked at me like that it made me feel guilty for not likeing him back as i satdown next to him (i sat down next to him because the was the only sit left)

he tried to grab my hand i moved my hand as fast as i could i can see the hurt in his eyes i didn't want to hurt him but if i gave him any hope i knew i was going to hurt him even more

Hey Mike ummm. I think we need to talk

Yeah sure bella What is it ( icould see that mike knew what i wanted to talk about but he didnt want to admited )

mike i dont think here is the best place to talk umm i think we should talk somewhere more privet he noded his head followed me to the door

as we found a nice and quite place where we could talk I started by saying

last night didnt mean anything

Bella you cant say that we both know it did mean something he looked like he really belive that what happend last night ment something special

i noded my head no it didnt mike it was just a dance

but bella you told me you loved me

mike i was drunk i didnt know what i was saying ( by the way i wasent that drunk to know what i said to him and im sure i didnt say that i was in love with him maybe he was to drunk

and made that up)

Bella you know what they said a drunken mind speaks a sober heart

Mike i never said that i loved you please mike just for get about us what me and you had is in the past it has been months that we broke up

Bella you cant say that what we had is in the past what we had was something special i really fell for you i didnt know what love felt till i meet you please bella give us another chance

Dang i hate being the bad guy but i didnt want to hurt him any more i knew if i rejected him right now sooner or later he well find someone that would love him back

please mike dont make this any harder then it really has to be just forget me go and fine someone els that well love you back

as i said that his face fell i felt bad but i knew it was the right thing to do as i walked to the lunch room alice and rosalie face looked concern

oh my god bella what happend

What did he whant alice and rosalie said

when i was about to tell them the bell ring i had taken almost the whole lunch talking to mike

alice ,rose dont worrie ill tell you guys at home ok

i walked in class and sat down in my seat im happy that the school year is almost over we were just going over everything agin for the final i didnt really concentred on what

we where doing today i was just think about mike's face the bell ring for six period i had to shack mike out of my mind because i had p.e i hated that class but i had to take evrething

out of mind unless if i wanted to get hit by the ball as i enetrd the locker room i see angela weber . Angel was my best friend we had known eachother from kindergarden till now but

know she was just my friend i stoped hanging around with her when my cusins move with us in 6th grade or maybe it was her who stoped haning around with me

Hey bells

hey ang what up i asked she didnt really talk to me that often an i was kinda surprised

well bells i dont want to seem nosiy but what did you do to mike he cried the whole 5th period

ang why you think i was the one that made him cry im sure my face looked worried and disbeleful of he crying about me

well bella he was just say bella why bella can you see i love you so much her voice sounded like she was making fun of him

Ang don't make fun him and i dont really want to talk about it , i know i sounded kinda pissed but i hate when people make fun of other people and especially when someone is crying

ok chill hun i was just playing around no need to get all mad but any ways Bells i was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me this weekend

im so sure i was not expecting here to ask me to hang out with her

Umm sure ang when and what time

i will call you, you have the same number right

yeah i havent changed it

well ok bella then I will call you

we spent the whole class just talking about the old time in how we changed and how we are the same for the first time I liked p.e I did miss angi she was a good friend and i was glad

that i can have a littel of the friendship we used to have and i know we are not going to be bffs but i was glad that know we are going to start hanging around agin but i still wonder

why of a sudden she she wanted to hang around with me the bella rang i change in my cloth said goodbye to her and walk to the parkinglot i was the last one to get in the car the ride

home was the same we didnt really talk we turn the radio at lound and sang along the songs as we a proched the house i could see my mom's car out in the parking lot we sterd at

eachother she was home eraly from her trip we enterd the house and saw my mom with a lot of gifts with her we saw her face ahe was happy not mad and that mad us relax we went

hugged her at the same time

mom you are home eraly i said

yeah hun i know but i had to see my girls

aww aunt esme we missed you too

we opened our gifts it was cloths i liked it it was perfect for when we went out to party ihuged my mother sat the table to eat i wash the dishes i want to my room just when i was ready for

bed alice and rosalie knock in my door

Come in i yelled from the inside of my room

Hey Bella so what happened with you and mike will i told him the truth that i didnt want to be with him to just for get me and move on

Yeah bella i heard he was crying

yeah i heard that too bella damm Bella you a heart braker hahaha

oh be quite guys you know i didn't mean to break his heart

yeah we know that bella they both said

then my mon came in my room with the phone in her hand i didnt even heard it

who is i asked my mom

its angela weber her face looked surprised but happy i took the phone from her alice and rosalie left my room we talk for little bit we were going to the mall in saturday at 10 I didnt really think

she was even going to call me i thought she just said that to get me to tell about what happend with and mike . I finish geting ready for bed and put my alarm and went to sleep.


End file.
